


【科学组】彼端来电

by Winderlight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros, 科学组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winderlight/pseuds/Winderlight
Summary: 遥远的地球另一端，Tony Stark接到了一通来电。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	【科学组】彼端来电

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，2018年参本《科学日》的稿子。

-

凛冬的寒风挟着细碎的冰碴子，呼啸着卷过百货商场门前的圣诞树，把用作装饰的金色铃铛吹得左摇右晃。缀有红色果实的冬青枝条挂在了门前，蜂蜜、鸡蛋和打发的奶油和成一大团，在寒冷的季节里散发出暖洋洋的味道。

街头的店铺都挂上了歇业的小木牌，偶尔走过几个行人，裹在笨重的棉大衣里，两只手被牛皮纸购物袋塞得满满当当。更多的人则待在家里，举着印有驯鹿头的酒杯互道祝词，食物的香气环绕在他们身边。

此时的纽约亲切又友好。

Stark大厦却是个例外。会客厅静悄悄的，往日登门拜访的人群早些时分就全散了，留下在长桌上堆成小山的精美贺卡，与独自站在吧台后的Tony形成鲜明对比。

作为Stark的私人酒柜意味着从威士忌到伏特加，这里应有尽有。Tony随手拎出一支在掌心掂了掂，目光稍稍错开几寸，停在贺卡堆顶端的一份报纸上。露在外面的一版用洋洋洒洒的大半页报道了某个新行星的发现，只把一个角落施舍给其他时事新闻。

在那些挤作一堆的文字中仅有一张配图，图中是个有着蓬乱卷发的男人，留着短短的胡茬，笑容在细腻的黑白灰色调里显得更加温和。

还未喝酒，Tony就有了几分醉意。

在某些时候，比如打发走数以千计慕名而来又各自心怀鬼胎的陌生人后，Tony会想起地球另一端的Bruce。他后知后觉地意识到两人如此相似，灵魂的孤苦呼唤无人倾听，躯壳不得不采取自我保护措施，只不过Bruce比他更决绝。

-

Banner博士是一本打开的书。

初次相见时，这是Tony冒出来的诸多判断中的第一个。这个男人把坎坷的生平明明白白地写在脸上，阅人无数的Tony只消一眼就能读完。他会把Banner形容为图书馆里存放多年的学术典籍，封面破旧，书页泛黄，内容深奥又难懂，叫人提不起阅读的兴致。

然而这是本好书，是那些碎片化时代被大量炮制出来的学术垃圾完全无法企及的，Tony心里很清楚。精妙的思维在Banner每个严丝合缝的推断中清晰可见，所有证据摆在眼前，任由他抽丝剥茧，把事实生生从表象里拽出来。即使让挑剔的Tony作评价，他也会称赞一声精彩。

正因如此，他更不可能轻易让Banner全身而退。既然他知道了身边这人绝不简单，即使眼前横亘着万米高墙，他也要飞过去瞧一眼才肯罢休。

-

「嘿！」正在埋头分析权杖数据的Bruce猛地直起腰，早在抬头前就调整好了面部表情，摆上稍稍被吓到又有些无奈的笑容。

「没事？看起来你的情绪控制做得很好。」Tony若无其事，右手摊开亮出作案工具螺丝刀，抓了颗蓝莓丢进嘴里，语气轻松又无辜。

他看起来毫不在意，甚至没有对此发表任何看法，权当做了个无伤大雅的小实验。Tony暗自给他加了五分。与此相反，恰好目睹这一幕的Steve闯进来，不由分说就是几句美国队长式的数落，着实让Tony丧气。

他一边心不在焉地应付，一边忙着上下打量稍显不自在的Bruce。尽管博士把干净的镜片用衣角擦了又擦，他垂下的目光却是镇定而冷淡的。

就在那一刻Tony醒悟了，这个聪明的科学家故意和世界隔开绝对安全的距离，建起密不透风的高墙，却不是为了保护自己，而是为了保护别人。凭借巧妙的掩饰，他深居简出、独来独往，并以此作为自我表彰。在Tony用螺丝刀戳破那层防护罩后，他就获得了某种许可，朝着高墙走近一步，得以窥见更多。

正当Tony要做出更多试探时，两人一直在研究的数据面板突然响起尖锐的提示音。即使是Steve也无法阻止一心扑在研究上的科学家们，只能任由演算的公式迅速飞到半空中，占据了整间实验室。

没关系，机会多得是，Tony不打算急功近利。

后来，更多的事情发生了。一连串包含了恐慌与混乱的危机暂时停歇后，来自阿斯加德的入侵者被押送回他的星球。临时组建的复仇者联盟精疲力竭，在纽约街头挥手告别，并衷心希望再次相逢的频率不会太高。Tony瞅准时机，堵在了正欲离开的Bruce的必经之路上。

「你知道，Stark大厦有全美国、甚至是全世界最先进的设备和仪器，你可以在自己的实验室里做你想做的任何事情。我想你找不到比它更美妙的地方了。」他不等阻拦就直接抛出邀请函，目光牢牢锁住那双眼睛，似乎笃定Bruce不会置之不理，「我保证，你将拥有绝对的自由。」

Bruce避开了视线接触，用掌心揉了揉脸，声音中带着高强度连续熬夜后的疲倦，「Tony，我……我没法说我不乐意。但是，如果你不能保证你的安全，我会立即离开。」他及时伸出手，打断Tony意欲插话的举动，抬起头直直盯着面前这男人，「我希望你允许我更新你的作战系统。」

Bruce笔直站立的姿态像是一名不轻易妥协的战士。Tony神色一凛，知晓这一点无法通过谈判说服他让步，倘若再讨价还价，博士绝对说到做到，当场转身就走。于是他给予了许可，退开一步。「好。那么，请？」他作出绅士的邀请手势，拉开敞篷跑车一边的车门。

-

科学伙伴入住Stark大厦的事实比Tony所想的更加美妙。

大多数时间里两人只是各做各的，在宽敞的实验室尽情发挥想象力与实践性。每当Tony灵光乍现提出一个天马行空的设想，或是做些稀奇古怪的危险小实验时，总能接收到若有若无的注目礼，而他留下的烂摊子在喝咖啡的十分钟内就会神奇地消失不见。有一天Tony故作不经意地抛出一个困扰他许久的生物学难题，Bruce几乎毫不犹豫就给出了专业意见，似乎他早就得出结论，只等他去询问。

显然尽职尽责的博士并没有注意到什么，而Tony为此感到由衷高兴。

平静的日子过得飞快。Bruce在获得许可后开始着手改进钢铁战甲的装配方式，直到最后他几乎是重新设计出了一颗基于即时定位和远程信息传输系统的人造卫星，专门用于储存和调用Tony金红色的武装。

就在Veronica的测试实验接近尾声时，这么多天来第一次，他主动找上了Tony。

「我想给Veronica加入Hulk Buster。」Bruce的声音格外镇定，「你会需要它的。我收集了上次变身时Hulk的各项身体数值，根据它改良了Mark44，等你喷好漆就可以正式送进太空。」

「你是怎么……不，等下，不行。」 Tony用力把眼皮闭上又张开，随手在脏兮兮的工装裤上抹掉手上的机油，用仅有的一小块干净的指节抹了抹眼，「我不同意。你会弄伤自己的。」他又一次切身感知到那堵高墙的存在，短短几步却如鸿沟巨壑，是他无法逾越的距离。

「普通人没有钢铁装，Tony。」Bruce站在冷蓝色的电子屏前，笑容苦涩，Tony不得不注意到他稀松的卷发间夹了几根银丝，「我无法只顾虑自己。」

同为天才的好处是，Tony读懂了他舌头底下压着的所有话。博士接受了来到Stark大厦的邀约，因为Tony有足够的武装保护不致被误伤，而他能借助实验室的先进设备，把这种保护推广到全人类身上，以自我牺牲为代价换来更切实的和平。前提是在Tony的帮助下。

Tony无法拒绝。Bruce很清楚Tony不会拒绝，无论是出于何种目的。再者，退一万步说，他仍然可以远离都市，在与世隔绝的偏僻村落寻求一份短暂的安宁。

在意识到眼前这个饱受苦难的科学家早就为此刻做好了万全准备后，Tony别无选择。也许纽约大战结束时挽留他更多是出于惺惺相惜，并期望展开更多思想上的碰撞和升华，此刻Tony已切实体会了将Bruce压得喘不过气的重负，能做的只有尽可能帮他分担。

这太不公平，Bruce本该拥有更好的生活。

更新Veronica的工作临近尾声，两个科学家没有再开展与技术性问题无关的其他对话。就算是Tony也得承认Nick Fury的眼光精准独到，他和Bruce的气质相生相合，合作时竟没有丝毫隔阂。远高于平常人的智商给这份任务带来不少便利，彼此的想法只需一个动作就能立刻传达，酣畅淋漓的快感经常让两人忘却时间。

终于，一切准备就绪。Tony按下了虚拟的启动键，随即站在实验桌旁，和Bruce一起静静等候着，送Veronica最后一程。

「你拥有这间实验室的永久使用权。」在一片沉寂中，Tony的声音撞在墙上，甚至荡出了回声。事实上，早在到达初日，他就把Bruce Banner的名字加入了最高权限中。「你随时可以回来，我是说，假定你打算给自己放个小假期，去马尔代夫晒晒太阳之类的。」

Bruce稍显惊讶地偏过头看了他一眼，轻轻叹了口气。「谢谢你的好意。我报名了巴西的科考团队，明天清晨就出发。」

「即使是Pepper口中的工作狂，我也会适当享受生活的。」Tony不着痕迹地皱眉，下巴上短短一截胡茬泛着青色，「Bruce，你把自己绷得太紧了，你需要休息。」

「你为我做的已经够多了。」博士把音量降得很低，几乎要被仪器运转的机械声淹没，「我很感激。」

「你知道我不会认为你在白吃白喝。」Tony捕捉到话语里的微妙情绪，鼓足勇气，孤注一掷。「Bruce，你没必要和别人划开界限，或者至少，别和我这么做。」

没有回答。太安静了，往日总是充斥着金属击打与药剂混合的杂乱响声的实验室太安静了，巨大电子屏上的数据规律地跳动，逐渐趋于最高临界值。

这几乎像是一个请求，对Tony来说意味着全部，某种程度上比全部还要更多。他无法克制地想到，此前在Bruce身上可能发生过无数次类似的场景，但执拗的科学家一意孤行，不遗余力地把自己排除在世界之外。饶是天才如Tony Stark也没法劝服他。

「你可以用Veronica联系我，好吗？」叮的一声轻响，成功发射到指定轨道的小型卫星一刻也不停歇，在固定的高度绕地球开始悠然转动。Bruce让说话声稍稍盖过汇报各项指标的提示，以掩饰微不可察的一分动摇。

Tony忽然察觉到心底泛起的恐慌。他笃定Bruce不会一去不返，Tony是自诩的花花公子，很多事情一眼就看穿。他只是没来由的害怕，害怕他最终无法为Bruce拆去那堵坚实的高墙，害怕锋芒尽敛的科学家从此画地为牢，再无法享受世间美好。

但Tony什么都没有说。他只是狠狠点头，大步离开了实验室，生怕一不留神，泛着血丝的干涩双眼就要泌出泪水。

-

偶尔，只是偶尔，在永无休止的跋涉与日夜不息的观察间，在每个稍稍喘气的空当里，Bruce有几秒钟走神到Stark大厦舒适松软的床铺上。此刻，清风拂过他沾满泥土的脸颊，白大褂染上了丛林间原生植被的草色，来势汹汹的亚马孙河冲刷着岩石，奔流不息。

「嘿，Banner！愣神这么久，怀念干燥的实验室了？」科考队里平日关系不错的成员笑着凑上来打岔，递过来一部老式翻盖手机，「这么长时间只有你没向亲友报过平安，今天可是美国的圣诞节，好不容易有信号，你总该打个电话回去吧。」

话说到这份上，Bruce自知无法推脱。他朝那人露出感激的微笑，手指滑过数字按键，恍惚间思绪越过了整个蓝色星球，停留在大气层外那颗小小的人造卫星上。主动联系Tony对他来说足以证明很多。Bruce也曾尝试刻意忽略掉被触动的温暖感觉，但逃避不会是他最终的解决方式，他深知自己骨子里是和Hulk别无二致的坚定战士。

同一时刻，遥远的地球另一端，Tony Stark接到了一通来电。

「圣诞节快乐，Tony。」线路刚刚接上，这句话就未经许可从Bruce声带里溜出来，带着熟悉而久违的平稳。

Tony几乎要落泪。温暖的气息循着电波信号扑面而来，如同熊熊燃烧的火焰驱逐了寒冷，让他莫名安心。在来得及思考出任何俏皮话之前Tony就开了口，「统计学家说，一旦实验次数足够多，极小概率事件发生的可能性也会无限接近于必然。好久不见，Bruce。」

Bruce笑了。「当逻辑推理源于错误的前提时，严密的三段论也无济于事。你已人为地将我联系你的概率大大提高。」他知Tony比世上任何一人都了解自己，便不再多作掩饰，把一颗真心完完整整地捧出递上。「衷心希望你没制造出成堆的废铜烂铁，好让我一回去就试验Veronica的效用。」

随后整条专属线路里都回响着轻松的笑声。

Tony在那一刻确信，Bruce亲手一砖一瓦筑起的高墙已为他留出一道门。寻常人所能读到的Bruce Banner仅是他愿意展示出的浅浅一面，至于深藏于心的机敏与热忱，只有耐心擦净其上沾染的尘土才有机会了解。他从未后悔当初亲手捧起这本古书。封面美观固然锦上添花，决定思想深度的却是其内在灵魂，书如此，人依然。

他与Bruce，如相反磁极迅速被彼此拉扯吸引，碰撞那一刻风云变色，短短一瞬就已创造出崭新世界。Tony等不及再次见到Bruce了。

-

世纪更迭、星河流转，自毕达哥拉斯提出「凡物皆数」后已是千年。爱琴海的碧波拥抱每个求贤若渴的年轻人，诸多谜题得以揭开神秘的面纱。然而总有些事情无从解释，时间永恒的荒野里，两名科学家相遇了，从此改变了彼此命运的轨迹。

一切如常，一切不再寻常。

-End-


End file.
